


Princess and The Red Frog

by BettysFilter



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is dead - Freeform, Angst, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty and Jughead are meant to take over the serpents, Dark Betty Cooper, Don't read if you like Varchie or Bughead, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hal is in Jail, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead is kinda a bad guy, MInor Varchie? Barely, Major Barchie, Mentions of Archie/Grundy, Not Varchie or Bughead, POV Alternating, POV Archie Andrews, POV Betty Cooper, Penny is Betty's legal guardian, Romance, Season 1, Self-Harm, Serpent Prince Jughead, Serpent Princess Betty Cooper, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sophmore Year, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, barchie, cheating?, i don't know how to tag, pinning, these tags are a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettysFilter/pseuds/BettysFilter
Summary: What happens when Archie ends up in a bar on the Southside face to face with the Serpent Princess? And what happens when said princess turns out to be his childhood Best Friend? Betty's simply floating along, waiting for the day she becomes queen when a certain red head walks into her life and sweeps her off her feet. A kind of Romeo and Juliet if you will. A love story between a Princess who's destined to marry and rule with a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks; and The all american golden boy with red hair like fire who's wrapped around a certain socialite's finger.  A Barchie Fanfiction for the ages I hope.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Princess and The Red Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all I wanna say thank you for being somewhat interested enough to get here. Second of all I hope you all stick around enough to ride on this journey with me. The beginning of a story is always hard for me but I hope you like it enough to keep coming back. Now enough with all my jibber jabber, please enjoy the story.
> 
> Love, BettysFilter x

**_Betty_ **

Betty’s life used to be fine. Perfect even. That was the word that people used to describe her. She used to live on Elm Street. One of those house’s with a walkup. Fences separating each house. Her parents ran the Register, the town newspaper. Which was work, but they made time for her and her sister Polly. They were the picture perfect family. That was until she turned eight. Her and her sister were over at there neighbor’s house. The Andrews’. Betty shared the room across from Archie. He was her age. Hair as red as his mothers, freckles and the cutest dog named Vegas. They were friends as soon as they saw each other through there windows. So it was normal for them to be over there. They were celebrating her birthday, her family having celebrated it the day before. That’s when they found out. Betty and Archie were sitting in the living room watching some dumb kids show when Mary, Archie’s mom, got the call. Polly found out first, being older she was always hanging out with the adults doing homework or reading. She was just a year older but that one year made all the difference. It’s funny because she didn’t even react until she was at home later. 

“Archie will you come here a minute?” His mom called. The small boy turned to Betty and smiled. 

“Be right back.” He said, jumping off the couch and running to his parents. She was alone in that minute, besides Polly. 

“Betty.” She turned her head towards her sister who was sitting down next to her. “I have to tell you something. It’s about mom and dad.” 

“Ok? Is something wrong?” She knew something was wrong. Taking in Polly’s expression, she had tear tracks in her cheeks which had stopped running. Polly was never one to be very emotional. 

“Mom’s dead Betty. They were in an accident coming home from dinner. Apparently dad was drinking or something. I don’t know but we have to go.” Just as she said the last word there was a knock on the door. It was then that Betty noticed the red and blue lights bouncing off the walls. She saw Mrs. Andrew’s opening the door. Behind her two Police officers. She turned back to Polly, and she simply just nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. She managed to hold them in until she heard the cop cars door slam shut “Come on Betty we have to go.” 

  
  


That’s how she ended up here, on the southside. With Aunt Penny who she didn’t even know existed until she was being dropped off outside the trailer. That was seven years ago today. 

**_Archie_ **

Archie was just stepping out of the shower, in just a towel when Reggie hit him on the back. He loved Reggie, he really did. He was his best friend since he was eight but sometimes he had the worst timing. 

“Archie! The boys and I were just saying how we were gonna go over to the Whyte Worm and celebrate the win. You in?” 

They had just finished probably about 30 minutes ago. It being a Friday, they had a game against Baxter High. He was just a sophomore but he was on varsity. Which was exhausting as it is. This game they had to go into overtime due to a tie. 

“I’m good thanks Reg.” He was digging through his locker looking for his phone. He was supposed to hangout with Veronica tonight. 

“Come on Andrews! Live a little, I’m sure Veronica can go one night without you.” He cringed at the last part. Him and Veronica were once there. In that honeymoon phase when she first got here. They were all over each other. Then it wore off. Veronica wanting a relationship and Archie not wanted something so serious. He liked her, he really did. She was great, fun.  _ Very  _ fun. But that’s the problem. That’s all they did, was have sex. Every time he would try to take her out or do something, he would end up with his shirt off and her on top of him. Which yeah sex is great. He’s a teenage guy of course he’s gonna keep doing it for as long as he can. But he sees no real future with her. Speaking of the socialite, he finally got his phone. Opening up a text from her. 

**_Going out with Cheryl and the girls. Don’t wait up._ **

Without even thinking he said, “Okay, fine I’ll go.” The locker room erupted into chaos after that. After getting dressed, Reggie practically dragging him to his prized car. He’s been once or twice to the Whyte Worm. Being that it’s on the southside he tries not to go to often. Although he doesn’t really get the whole thing between the north and south sides. It’s always kinda been a rule, never hang around the southside. Although he doesn’t know why. He knows there supposedly dangerous, and there’s rumors about gangs but Archie’s never paid enough attention to that.

The ride over doesn’t take too long being the school’s only around 10 minutes from the southside. It’s a Friday so the parking lot’s pretty full. It’s mainly bikes though which he’s not surprised by. The inside is how he remembers it. It smells like smoke, leather, and cheap beer. That’s why his friends come here. They don’t card anyone and there pretty lenient. They find a small table over by the stage next to the pool tables. There’s a bunch of younger people. He’s seen most of them around, he knows they go to southside high. There all wearing leather jackets with serpents on them. The gang everyone’s always talking about. He’s a little shocked being there so young but he doesn't really have anything else to compare it too. 

Two hours later, he’s sitting alone at said table. Watching Reggie try to arm wrestle a kid with a neck tattoo. The rest of tattooed guys friends sitting in the corner watching. There’s a kid with jet black hair a bit shorter, a girl with pink/purple hair, and another boy with dark hair. His covered with a crown shaped beanie. Said beanie is somehow familiar but he can’t place where. The three of them are all laughing, drinking until the whole bar falls quiet. He looks around confused as to why everyone stopped talking. He sees her a few seconds later. His attention drawn by the door slamming closed. She looks up from her phone stopping when she realizes everyone’s looking at her. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the bar. Jumping up on top so she’s standing. 

“Come on boys. I thought you all knew how to party without me, huh?” She squats down picking up a bottle of what he assumes vodka and stands back up. “I guess I’ll have to show you how then.” 

His eyes grow wide when he watches her, she chugs the whole thing. Granted half of it was gone already but still. A girl her size, he doesn’t know how she doesn’t fall off the bar getting off. The whole bar cheers and gets back to drinking. He just watches her though. Takes her in now that she’s a bit closer. She has long blonde hair going down her back in waves. Her skin is pale with a slight warmth in the cheeks. Presumably from the alcohol. She’s wearing a black bralette that stops above her belly button. She’s wearing one of those leather jackets, though hers has a princess patch on her left arm. It looks like a crown or something. She has a pink streak in her hair, he sees it peaking out when she pushes her hair behind her ear. 

He can’t take his eyes off of her. She’s absolutely stunning. He doesn't know how he hasn’t noticed her before. He’s lived in this town practically his whole life and he’s never seen someone like that. So he almost chokes when he sees her sit down in the lap of the beanie guy. He looks closer and realizes he sees a crown patch on his jacket. He keeps watching though even though he sees Reggie head towards the table. He sees her whisper something in the guys ear which make him squeeze her leg tighter. He rips his eyes away when she starts kissing his neck. 

“You ready to go man?” Reggie asks him. He grabs his Letterman jacket and stands following his friend out. He turns back around to look at the girl one more time but she’s gone. 

**_Betty_ ** ( _ The next morning) _

God Betty has a headache. She tried opening her eyes but immediately closes them.  _ Why was she so stupid last night?  _ She’s supposed to be the smart one of there group. Besides Jughead but he doesn’t count. Said Jughead who is currently under the covers kissing up her legs. 

She used to like it. She really used to be into it. Betty loved him, probably as much as she did Penny. That didn’t mean she was in love with him. She doesn’t really know how she got to this point though. 

“Babe.” Jughead calls, his chin is resting on her stomach. “You listening?”

She looks down at him. Trying so hard to just feel  _ something  _ for him the way that she used to. “Sorry. I have a headache.” 

“Let me make you feel better than.” He smirks, diving back beneath the covers. Finding the junction between her thighs. She just sighs and closes her eyes. It’s not like she doesn't like it. She loved it. Jughead knew her body well, sometimes even better than herself. It just wasn’t  _ fun  _ anymore.

After she managed to detangle herself with him, she grabbed his shirt of the ground and threw it on. Padding her way to the bathroom she used the bathroom then brushed her teeth. She looked at herself then. In the mirror like she always does. Trying to find herself somewhere. Her hairs wavy down her back, the pink peaking out behind her ear. Reminding her of the time when Toni and her got drunk when Betty was fixing the brunettes hair.  _ Come on Betty. Just one little strand, it won’t kill you.  _ It’s not like she regrets it but it’s just simply not  _ her.  _ It’s not like she knows what her is though. She bends down spitting out her toothpaste. Leaning back up she locks eyes with her boyfriend in the mirror. Putting her toothbrush back in the cup, giving him an opening to wrap his hands around her waist.

“What are you doing today?” He mumbled into her neck. She absentmindedly reached up with her right hand and started scratching his scalp. Watching his eyes flutter closed in the mirror. Purely out of habit. 

“Working in the shop with Sweets.” She murmured. Betty couldn’t help but be thankful she was scheduled in today. It’s exactly what she needed, just a calm day. Getting her hands dirty, hanging with Sweet Pea. Maybe if there not busy she can continue working on her “baby” as Pea called it. She couldn’t help but notice as his grip tightened briefly on her waist.

“I really wish we could just lay in bed today.” He sighed, slowly lifting his head from her neck. Quickly he gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. Wordlessly she followed him out. 

“That bad huh?” She walked over to her drawer. Picking out her back overalls and shirt. She grabbed the hem of _his_ shirt, pulling it over her head. Tossing it over into the basket. She pulled on a pair of black underwear and a matching bra. She turned around to look at him. Noticing he was on the bed sitting she frowned. “Jug.”

“FP’s making me do a big delivery tonight for Penny. So I’ll probably be late.” She watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door. She heard the shower turn on a few moments later. She turned back around throwing on her clothes. He always got like this before a job. Cold and distant. She just knew it's how he prepared himself. Focused mainly on the job and didn't let anything distract him. Because when your distracted and on the job people get hurt badly. Something they both now from experience.

Betty made her way outside, closing the door softly. She strode over to her bike throwing her leg over. Grabbing her helmet, she just stared at it. Stared at the carved crown that was scratched onto it. She ran her thumb over it slowly. She didn’t dwell on it though. A minute later she was flying out of the trailer park.

**_Archie_ **

Archie was sweating when he woke up. His breathing heavy. He was only wearing his boxers and his sheets were on the floor. And he was  _ hard.  _ So it was one of those mornings. He can’t even remember any of the dream he was having. He looked over onto the floor next to his bed. Reggie was passed out so he slowly climbed over the end of the bed going into the bathroom. He threw his boxers in his hamper turning the shower on. He made sure to lock the door too. His friend had a habit of not knocking. So he hopped in the shower, taking care of his problem. Sighing as he finished. As he washed his hair with shampoo as he tried to recall the events of last night. He wasn’t at all drunk last night. He was just  _ tired.  _ He remembered going to the Wyrm after the game. Seeing Reggie arm wrestle the neck tattoo kid. The beanie guy and his entourage. The girl. The blonde that had instantly captivated him. Which is weird because he’s never really reacted that way before. Not even with Veronica. There was just something that- 

“Dude. Hurry up I gotta piss.” Reggie mumbled through the door. He turned the shower off grabbing two towels on his way. He practically ran into him too. 

After getting dressed, the two of them made there way downstairs. His dad was there grabbing his coffee. 

“Morning boys.” Fred said slapping his hand on his sons shoulder. He was already heading out before he stopped and turned looking at Reggie. “You have the address for the shop right?”

“Yeah, Mr. Andrews. Thanks again.” The raven haired boy swiftly replied. 

“No problem. Archie I’ll see you later.” 

“See you dad.” He watched the older man leave out the front door before turning to his friend. “What shop?”

“Auto shop. I need a special part for Lola. Your dad thought this place might have it.” He watched his friend walk over to the fridge and take out the milk.

“Mind if I tag along?” It’s not like Archie had better things to do. He was probably just gonna go to the gym later. Stop by Veronica’s maybe if he was feeling it. He walked over to the cabinet pulling out two bowls and the cereal box.

“Sure.”

  
  


**_Betty_ **

“Is there coffee?” Is the first thing Betty asked once she got to the shop. She hadn’t bothered pouring herself one before she left. Figuring Jug could use all of it. 

“Good morning to you too, Blondie.” Sweet Pea was weirdly a morning person to Betty’s surprise. Although she’d known him for almost six years now, she’d only just found out.

“Pea. What did I say about the whole ‘Blondie’ thing? You know I hate that.” She sighed inhaling the coffee she had just poured into her favorite mug. It had one of her favorite Nancy Drew quotes on it.

“Oh come on, you know you love it. Besides it’s so much better than  _ Elizabeth.”  _ He replied back. She turned towards him. Her back resting against the table. Her hands were warm around the mug. She watched him bent over a jeep that was dropped off a few days ago. She blew onto the hot liquid. Her eyes laser focused on his hands moving, fiddling around the engine. “Betty?” 

“What?” She snapped her eyes up to his. His back was now to the car. His arms crossed in front of him. He rolled is eyes but smirked. Getting back to work.

“I asked if Jughead told you about his plans tonight?” He had to some extent but he never really got into it with her. She knew of course what was happening. Jughead himself though never talked specifically to her about it. 

“To some extent. Why?” She walked into the office briefly. Grabbing the iPad and a hair tie. She put the device under the crook of her armpit. Her hands pulling hair hair back into a messy bun. 

“Just curious.” She heard the slam of the hood more than she saw it. Her eyes focused on the bright screen in her hand. Which had all the orders and jobs they had to do on it. It was a little after nine. The first pickup not being until noon. She set the tablet down next to her coffee and wandered over to her bench. Throwing her tools together into her box she walked over to her prized possession. Her pitch black 1973 mustang. It was her father’s but somehow she ended up with it in the long run. She’d been working in it for years. Her father was just starting to show her and let her help with it before he went away. 

She set her box down on the side of the car. Walking over she grabbed her coffee, phone and headphones. Sitting down on the roller that she keeps underneath the car she took a sip of her coffee. She plugged her headphones in, scrolling through her music. She ended up just putting it on shuffle anyway. She quickly finished the steaming liquid and immediately got to work.

\---- 

It wasn’t until later that she stopped working. Sweet Pea had come over and basically pulled her out from under the car. 

“What the hell, Sweets?” She exclaimed, sitting up she rubbed her hand across her forehead. Stopping sweat from getting into her eyes. No doubt now adding even more grease to her skin. 

“One, you needed a break. Two I need you to sign for this package.” Betty looked over now noticing and older man holding a package and tablet. Sighing she got up off the floor and walked over to the man. She quickly initialed on the tablet and grabbed the box. Once she made sure the delivery guy up and left she turned to her friend and said, 

“Why the hell do we have a part for a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS454?” 

“That would be mine, I presume.” A voice said from behind her. She turned towards it. Not at all expecting a bulldog from the northside to ever set foot in her shop. She watched as he unashamedly ran his eyes up and down her body.  _ This cocky asshole  _ she immediately thought. She just stood there though, crossing her arms over her chest. Raising one eyebrow in response. He stepped closer saying, “And who might you be?” She watched as his eyes darted to her stitched in name tag. One that simply said  _ B  _ in cursive writing. “B? Don’t think I’ve seen you around before?”

“Not interested.” She pushed the box into his arms forcing him to take it. She turned around walking back to the sink. “Sweet Pea can help you.”

“Ah. The bulldog from the Wyrm that thought he could beat me.” She wet her washcloth, barely listening as they walked back to the office. Once she had rung out all the grease she looked up into the mirror above. Wiping off her face and neck. She pulled her rubberband out of her hair, slowly shaking it out. She ran her hands through her fingers when a noise behind her stopped her actions. She looked through the mirror catching something red. She turned around, leaning onto the sink. 

“Can I help you?” She watched as the redhead ran his hand over her car. She watched as he looked up at her, brown meeting green. Her breath stopped. She watched him sallow. The tips of his ears going as red as his hair. She watched as his hands, which looked so big, slowly lifted from the hood. 

“Sorry. I’m just waiting for my friend.” He pointed behind his back towards the office. She nodded slowly. Turning back around she put the hair tie between her teeth. Her hands gathering her hair back up into a messy ponytail this time. To distracted looking by the boy behind her to do much else. She met his eyes briefly in the mirror before he turned away. She took the time looking over him. He was wearing a bulldog Letterman jacket. A tight white shirt and jeans underneath. She could see the rough outlines of his stomach through the thin material. She saw the muscles and veins work in his hands as he examined the car. Tried to count the number of freckles on his tan skin. Something about him made her just itch almost. Something that just made her want to run her fingers through his hair. She couldn't understand what it was but he was just so captivating. 

“Just don’t scratch it.” She ended up saying.

“It’s yours?” 

“Who else's would it be?” She walked over to the side opposite of him. Licking her thumb she bent down wiping of a spot on the hood. She tried not to notice how his eyes darkened. Ok maybe she was flirting a little but it’s not like she’s doing much else. 

“Sorry. It’s just-” He stopped when she raised her eyebrows at him. He shook his head, her eyes going to his hair. Wondering again what her it would be like to put her fingers through it. “Does it work?”

She met his eyes again. His insanely dark eyes. She got lost in them for a moment. Something about them just seemed so, familiar? “Not yet. But I’m sure it will once I’m done with it.” 

**_Archie_ **

God why was he this unlucky. The only reason why he went with Reggie to this auto place was because he was bored. Simply just going along trying to get his mind off things.  _ How Veronica keep pestering him about making it official. How Miss Grundy won’t even look at him after everything that happened this summer. How they still don’t know who killed Jason.  _ So yeah going to some random sop on the southside didn’t sound so bad. That was before he heard her voice. He was walking a few steps behind Reggie texting Veronica. 

_ “Why the hell do we have a part for a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS454?”  _ Somehow he knew that voice. Which sounded so light and warm. Even though he knew she said it not so nicely. He stopped for a brief moment, looking up. Her back was too them he just took her in for a moment. She was wearing black overalls over a tshirt. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun. Although they were a few strands hanging out. Her pants were rolled up a few times. No doubt making room for her black combat boots. Which looked all scratched up. 

“That would be mine, I presume.” He heard Reggie say. It’s like she turned around in slow motion then. Her arms were milky and smooth. Grease in spots here and there. Her shirt was cut so her neck and collarbone was exposed. Small pieces of hair framed her face. There was slight color on her cheeks, possibly from sunburn. She had a few freckles dotted around her nose. Her eyes though, they were like a green pit. The color reminding him of spring somehow. Just warm and inviting. She didn’t look at him though, her gaze focused on Reggie. Although he figures she just hasn’t seen him yet. 

Archie briefly registers that his friend is saying something. Asking her name maybe, he doesn’t really care. Although that does cause his focus to drop to her chest. Where there’s a patch with a single  _ B  _ written on it in cursive. So this mystery girl’s name starts with a B. He stores that away somewhere. In the back of his brain with all the other stuff he knows about her. All too quickly though she’s walking away. Her back towards them. His gaze shifts to where Reggie’s following the guy from the bar last night. Most likely paying for whatever he bought. 

He fully takes in the garage then. It’s small but big enough to fit at least three cars in. There’s a jeep off to the side. The middle’s empty apart from a spare work station. The he looks to the left. He’s surprised to say the least. To see a 1973 mustang in Riverdale of all places. Especially in this condition. He briefly looks up to the girl. She’s washing her face, preoccupied. So he runs his fingers over the cool metal surface. His eyes going over every detail. 

He’s always had a thing for cars. His dad and his grandfather had gotten him into it. Of course every boy is into them at some point. He loved it though. Doing something physically challenging with his hands. His dad had actually just mentioned going down to the junk yard and picking out something to fix. He looked back up to the office wondering what was taking so long when she spoke again. 

  
  


“CanI help you?” He looked up at her and he’s not sure if it was in his head but he’s pretty sure his breath stopped. He could barely swallow his mouth was so dry. There eye’s just stayed connected. Brown to green. She was just standing there, her arms crossed. Her hair was down now. Going behind her back, that famous pink streak somewhere hidden in there. She raised her eyebrow slightly and he immediately felt his ears go red. He forgot she had asked him a question. 

“Sorry. I’m just waiting for my friend.” He pointed behind his back which he immediately regretted. It was supid. Obviously she knew where he was. He watched as her hair bounced when she nodded. She turned around breaking the connection. He went back to focusing on the car. He couldn’t help but peak over at her though. She had a hairband in between her teeth and he felt his pants get a little tight. He couldn’t help but imagine what her teeth would feel like on her neck. Her lips around his- he immediately looked away when her eyes met his through the mirror. He shook his head slightly hoping she wouldn’t notice her effect on him. Which he didn’t understand. Yeah she was hot, beautiful even. But it’s like he’s drawn to her.

“Just don’t scratch it.” He looked back up again. Watched as she walked around opposite him. 

“It’s yours?” _ Idiot again. Of course it’s hers that’s why she told you not to scratch it.  _ God sometimes he wished he was more like Reggie. 

“Who else’s would it be?” He watched as she brought her thumb up to her lips. Watched as her tongue darted out to lick it. How she bent down to wipe off something. He forgot her shirt was cut. So his eyes wandered. He could briefly see the top of her chest. Covered in black lace. She stood up again looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry. It’s just-” He stopped himself before he could say something even more stupid. Instead staring directly at the car. “Does it work?”

He chanced looking at her eyes briefly but that was the wrong move clearly. There eyes were stuck on each other. It was like he was mesmerized. He couldn't look away, his eyes only dropping to her pink lips when she spoke. “Not yet. But I’m sure it will once I’m done with it.” 


End file.
